Dragon's Heart and Eyes
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: Deana was the trouble maker of her town, not on purpose, but she had most of the chaos blamed on her. She found a way to get out of the bottom line hatred of her town, but will she be able to complete the fate that was forced upon her or will she write her own?
1. Chapter 1

_**Writing out a new HTTYD fanfic cause I need a break from my Undertale ones.**_

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, unusual for where I live. We have a huge pest problem, meaning how some places have a mice or insect problem. Well we have a dragon problem. Yup, dragons, the one thing that's truly amazing and they are intriguing. The peacefulness did not last long until, a heard a dragon roar, I knew it was a Monstrous Nightmare. I got up and got ready to fight off the dragons, they were going to get it from me or at least the night fury that shows up every time there's a dragon raid.

I grabbed my phone and pulled on my favorite hoodie, I made my way out careful to avoiding the nightmares and gronkles flying about. It was still dark out, perfect for night fury hunting, I knew that the blasted dragon wouldn't be too far away. I found the hidden weapon that I made a while ago and got it step up to fire when ready. I was waiting for my target.

"Deana, get back home now," my mom yelled.

"I will, I'm checking something," I said.

"That night fury will eat you if it gets the chance," mom yelled.

"Doubt it," I mumbled to myself.

That's when I heard the all too familiar night fury fire blast, I aimed my weapon and saw it in the dark. I fired my weapon and saw it fall into the distance, I did it I managed to bring down a night fury. Then I felt hot breath on my back.

"Shit," I said.

I turned my head and saw a hobblegrunt standing behind me, I got off my weapon and bolted off. I knew it was going to cause chaos in my town, but others can take care of it. I saw my mom grab onto it and take it to the ground, I looked back and it was going and I saw the damage I made for the town. Fire that was being put out and broken buildings.

"Deana, look what you did," mom growled. "You caused yet another catastrophe."

"Sorry," I said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," mom growled.

"I took down a night fury," I said.

"Yeah, right," mom growled.

"I did," I said.

"She's going crazy again," someone said. "Seems like she needs to be put into a place where she knows not to make up lies."

"Its not a lie," I said.

I stormed off back home, I locked myself in my room. I packed up a bag and climbed out of my window, I made my way to where I saw the night fury go down. I needed to find it, I had to. There was no choice in the matter, it was I find it and go back with souvenirs or I don't come back at all. Being the daughter of the town's mayor and toughest fighter, I had to be mature all the time.

I spent most of the day looking for the dragon, that's when I noticed something off about the area. Some broken trees and there was black scales lining the ground. I found it and I was going to get some things to prove it to everyone back home. I followed the trail and I saw the dragon, it was truly beautiful, but it was my ticket to freedom. I would have the right attention at my high school, that would be amazing right now.

I got closer, I read up on night furies that their eyes were suppose to be like a big cat's, but this one's were ice cold blue. They were exactly like mine, and it scared me a little. I took out a hunting knife and the thing stared at me, I knew I had to do something.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I stared into its eyes and I saw myself staring back at me, there was no way in hell that I could kill it. I dropped the knife and back away from the night fury, I couldn't do it. I knew I had to do something, I couldn't let it die out here. I did the only thing in my mind that seemed reasonable, I grabbed the knife and cut the ropes. The dragon popped up and pinned me to the ground, its paw on my chest and it was holding there in place.

I was scared, but in those haunting eyes, I saw that it was almost thanking me for what I did. It roared and ran off leaving me a little stunned, I got up and walked back home after grabbing some scales.

"I couldn't kill a dragon, maybe I am useless," I thought to myself. "I fucking horrible to do this at all. I have to tell mom, she'll have to understand my predicament. If not, I'm going to have to act my way out of this one. I hope these scales are enough to prove that I did shoot down the night fury, I can only fucking hope at this point in time."

I hit myself with insult after insult, making myself become nothing more than just a shell and a fake smile when I got home.

"Deana, where have you been," mom asked.

"I was clearing my head," I said.

"You shouldn't go out into the woods," mom said.

"I know," I said. "But I started to track down the night fury."

"Deana, I know you didn't shoot one down," mom said.

I held out the scales.

"I found it and gathered some scales," I said. "The dragon itself got away."

"Since you found the scales, I'm going to inlist you in dragon training," mom said.

"Really," I asked.

"Yes, you earned it," mom said.

"Its just some scales," I said.

"You managed to take down the fastest dragon, I think you earned it," mom said. "Get some rest, you're going to need it."

"I will," I said.

I went up to my room and unlocked the door, I unpacked my bag and pulled out a notebook. I started to stetch out the night fury and I colored in the eyes, the ice blue that were the eyes. Still sent a chill up my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up still a little shaky from last night, I saw the crumpled paper within my hand. I lifted my head from my drool pool that I created from last night, god that's going to need cleaned up. I carefully unwrapped the paper and looked at the drawing, it was the night fury from last night. Those eyes still sent a chill up my spine, a little unnerving. On the other side of my desk were the black scales of the dragon, I wanted to place them on my necklace. I'll do that later, I needed to get dressed and get ready for my training.

I stood up and my legs were slightly numb, nothing I can't handle. I went to my bathroom and climbed into the shower, I should get some warm water running down my back. After my shower, I heard something at my window. I looked out and I saw the same dragon, but something else was with the dragon. I opened my window and it came into my room.

"What the," I said.

There was something off with this dragon, this dragon shouldn't come into this without backup. There was a bright red light and there was a boy around my age sitting on the floor, he had some black scaled under his eyes and the blue eyes were there.

"Hello," he said. "Come sit down, we have to talk."

"What the," I said.

"Sorry, I should have let you get dressed first," he said. "I'll look away and you can do your thing."

He turned away from me and I quickly got dressed.

"You're okay to look," I said.

"Good," he said turning back to me.

"Can you explain to me,"I said.

"Well, I'm not human and I'm not a dragon," he said. "But sit down on the floor with me."

I sat down across from him, a little confused on what's going on.

"My name is Midnight," he said. "I'm what is known as a manakete, the last one. I have two forms, my dragon and then this form. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Why are you here," I asked.

"I wanted to thank you and you forgot your dagger back there," Midnight said pulling my knife out from his pocket. "I saw it after you left the area."

I grabbed it from him.

"Thanks," I said. "But why are you thanking me?"

"You spared my life instead of taking my life," Midnight said. "So, I owe you."

"You don't owe me shit," I said.

"I do though," Midnight said. "Night furies rarely exist now, so you instead of taking my life gave me a few more years to live."

"I have to go," I said.

"Dragon training," Midnight asked.

"How did you," I asked.

"Overheard your mother when I was getting your attention," Midnight said. "So, I wish you the best of luck and knowing what you did with me, you won't harm any of them there."

"You're a little smug," I said.

"I say what I know," Midnight said. "Good luck, I'll be waiting in the forest if you want to talk about anything or if you want help training yourself."

Midnight left through the window in his human form, I sat there on the floor wondering for a little bit. Why would he come so close to human territory? I got up from the floor and went downstairs, I saw my mom on the phone.

"She'll be showing up in a little bit, she's perfectly capable of taking down a dragon," mom said. "Thank you, bye."

"Morning mom," I said.

"Morning my little dragon hunter," mom said.

"I'm going to get there a bit early," I said. "Might want to make a good impression on them before the class."

"Sounds reasonable," mom said. "Good luck sweetie."

 _I'm going to need more than just luck,_ I thought.

I walked out the house and I knew where I had to go, I asked about the class for years. I knew this was going to be a little difficult for me since that I couldn't kill Midnight. I walked in and I saw a few more people there, I grew to the back of the place.

"You're Deana," one asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I turned to see a girl no older than me in front of me.

"We heard you managed to take down a night fury," she said. "Care to tell?"

"My business," I said. "No one needs to know."

"We need to know though," she said.

"Fate, enough give the girl some space," another said. "Sorry about that, I'm Damion."

"Hello," I said.

"Sorry about Fate," he said. "She's usually not like this."

"I'm okay with it," I said. "Besides, I'm still trying to cope with the dragon."

"You couldn't find it," Damion said. "We all loose a dragon every once in a while."

"Yeah," I said.

Our teacher walked into the room and glared at each of us, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew that this was going to be hell for me.

"Welcome to dragon training," he said. "I am Greg, I am here to train you lazy pieces of teenagers into something better than what you are expected. Meaning that in this you all are competeing to bring down a dragon of your own, but I think one of you already has done that. Deana, you brought down a night fury."

"Yes," I said.

"You sound like your regretting," he said.

"I'm not," I said. "Just a little nervous."

"I was the same way until I was told what we are suppose to do," he said. "Bring about an end to dragon kind, Night furies are almost gone. So for one to still be alive is a miracle in itself, so after this we are tracking that night fury."

"I'm already on it," I said. "I know where it is and only I have the right to kill it."

"We're going to track it and you're going to help us," he said.

"No, not if I have anything to say about it," I said. "If you want me to pull out of the class because of this matter, I will."

"No, we would like you in this class because of your reason," he said.

"Then don't look for my dragon," I said. "Mine to kill and mine only."

"Understandable," he said. "Alright now that our formalities are completed, we are going to get started. Everyone follow me to our training arena."

We all followed the teacher to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw around the arena cages that had a dragon in each one, Midnight would surely freak out at the sight of this. I saw a monstrous nightmare, gronkle, hobblegrunt, grappling grounder, and surprisingly a nighthide. That breed of dragon was suppose to not exist in these parts, but then again a manakete shouldn't exist either.

"You'll be training with the hobblegrunt today," our teacher said.

He opened up the cage and the dragon ran out in the middle of the arena, I stood still and watched as the dragon came up to me. Its eyes they were pure white, it stared at me, but like it was searching for me.

"You're blind," I mumbled.

I heard Fate scream come running up to the dragon, the dragon turned to her. I grabbed the base of where the nech and head met. The dragon dropped to the ground like I hit a sensitive nerve. Fate stopped screaming and I turned to her.

"How were you able to do that," Fate asked.

"Don't know," I said.

"You better explain right now," Fate said.

"I touched it and it went down," I said. "Nothing more than that. Is that our training for the day?"

"Yes, even though it was suppose to last longer than that," the teacher said.

"I'm leaving I need to find that dragon," I said.

I walked out of there and bolted to the forest, I wander for a little bit before I almost fell into a pit. Someone grabbed the back of my hoodie and pulled me to my feet.

"Thought you would show up," Midnight's voice said. "So what questions do you have for me?"

"Well I wanted to tell you what I found," I said.

I was pulled up into a tree and Midnight was sitting across from me, he seemed relaxed.

"What do you want to tell me," Midnight asked.

"There's a nighthide trapped in a cage in our town," I said. "Along with other dragons."

"Is one of them a blind hobblegrunt," Midnight asked.

"Yes," I said.

Midnight looked away from me.

"What," I asked. "Do you know the dragon?"

"He's another manakete," Midnight said. "I thought he was dead and you said there was a nighthide."

"Yes," I said.

"Show me," Midnight said.

"I can't," I said. "We're suppose to be mortal enemies."

"Yet, you didn't kill me," Midnight said. "So we are allies in all this, so you help me and I'll return the favor."

"You would be noted as a dragon imediately," I said.

"They don't know what a manakete is," Midnight said. "I'll be safe for a little bit, but as for you. If they make you fight the nighthide, you're going to need to know some ways to avoid their attacks."

Midnight changed into his dragon form and growled at me, I moved back and started to fall out of the tree. Midnight caught me by my foot and I hung there in the tree.

"Maybe when we are out of a tree," Midnight said.

"How about not at all," I said. "I think I can handle myself."

"We'll see about that," Midnight said.

Midnight set me down on the ground gently and he sat down in front of me.

"Is that all you have to tell me," Midnight asked.

"At the end of my training one of us has to kill a dragon," I said.

Midnight was a little stunned to hear that, I regretted to saying it.

"I don't want to," I said. "I can't bring myself to do it."

"I know," Midnight said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I said.

"I want you to be placed to kill the dragon," Midnight said.

"Why," I asked.

"So that no one else can waste another life," Midnight said. "Some people don't understand that when we are cornered that all we can do is fight. Plus with another dragon able to scare us into submission, we don't know what to do."

"If I bring you to the arena will you show me that dragon," I asked.

"The dragon would kill me as soon as it lays eyes on me," Midnight said. "Night furies and manaketes are not welcomed at all, since the dragon just wants food and we don't bring anything to it."

"Please," I said. "I can help in the matters."

"If I get close, I won't be myself," Midnight said.

"Please, let me help," I said.

"We'll see," Midnight said.

"You're going to come home with me," I said. "You want to see the dragons, you're coming with me."

"I can agree to that," Midnight said.

We both walked back to my house, Midnight seemed to be calm in the matter. We walked into my home with mom standing in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I brought home a friend," I said.

"Oh what's their name," mom asked.

"Midnight," I said.

"Odd name," mom said.

"It was when I was born," Midnight said. "It was exactly at midnight."

"Still odd," mom said.

"Well, he's new and his parents are out of town," I said. "Can he stay here for the night?"

"Sure," mom said. "Since you were able to knock out a hobblegrunt with a single touch."

"You heard," I asked.

"I hear everything," mom said. "Heard you told off the teacher too."

"He was threatening to find my dragon," I said. "I'm tired I'm going to head upstairs to my bed."

"Well, we are going to have the whole city searching for that dragon for you to kill it," mom said. "Once we find it, you'll get to kill it."

"Sounds great," I said.

I walked out of there and Midnight followed behind me, I locked my bedroom door.

"They're trying to find me," Midnight asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"I know," Midnight said.

"You going to chill somewhere," I asked.

"I might," Midnight said. "Go ahead without me, I'll settle somewhere."

"Okay," I said.

I crawled into my bed and Midnight curled up below my window, I quietly went to my desk and started to draw a little.


End file.
